A thrombelastography device is an apparatus which is configured to test blood coagulation data of blood in vitro, and monitor the blood coagulation process from entire dynamic processes, such as platelet aggregation, blood coagulation and fibrinolysis, thereby obtaining rates of blood coagulation and fibrinolysis, the strength of coagulation and the like. The rates of blood coagulation and fibrinolysis and the strength of coagulation can be used as a basis for clinical diagnosis of diseases, such as cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases.
In the existing thrombelastography device, a cap of a cup needs to be buckled with a cup body containing liquid (e.g., blood) in blood testing. At the end of testing, since the blood may be adhered to the cap of the cup, it is necessary to replace the cap of the used cup in order to improve the accuracy in next testing.